1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railing, particularly to one having connecting plates and screws used to fix the posts with the rails invisibly hidden inside the rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional fence made of metal is formed by intersection of plural posts and rails. Each intersection of the rails and the posts is fastened by a screw. However, the head of the screw is always exposed out of the rails, making the fence look ugly.